


红

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 懒得攒了，就Merry Xmas~跟lft名字不一样但是内容一样，都是我随便起的，反正是我写的，就非常理直气壮恩
Relationships: Coda/Erin (IDOLiSH7), Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	红

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得攒了，就Merry Xmas~  
> 跟lft名字不一样但是内容一样，都是我随便起的，反正是我写的，就非常理直气壮恩

Coda窝在角落里，阴暗第一次让Coda安心。遥远的舞台上，衣着暴露的人们贴在一起，暗流涌动，鼓手和琴手调出兴奋剂，钻进宾客的脑袋里。

Erin拍拍Coda的脑袋，Coda怒视着他。Coda哪里来过风月场所，要不是Erin满嘴花言巧语把他骗进来，用怪力拽着他，他才不会落到如此窘迫的境地。

Erin穿着Lama军装，是Coda没见过的款式：墨蓝色的军服衣领纹着低调又华丽的Lama皇室花纹，裤子不合身，皮带扣到最小还往下掉。有五厘米高的靴子裹住小腿肚，长长的衣摆平平整整没有折角。

舞台上只有舞娘了。三位婀娜的异族美女伴着急促的鼓点，轻点脚尖，扬起裙摆，摇响银饰。

Erin戳戳Coda：“这就把你看呆了？”

Coda拍掉Erin的手：“大家都在看好不好！”

“哼！”

你哼什么哼？

Erin听不到Coda的腹诽，哼哼唧唧：“你看好了！”

Erin站起来，细长的红发飘过Coda眼前。沙发上还有Erin的温度，Erin把风衣脱下，露出里面的露背背心，背上只有两根细细的布料交叉。

昏暗的风月场有一盏巨大的吊灯，上面搁着摇曳的烛火。Erin穿过吊灯时，他的红发张扬着，黑色布料衬得他的皮肤不似阳光下的健康，有一种神秘又强大的美丽。

宾客们欢迎任何人上台，Erin在掌声中选择了伫立舞台中央的钢管。

随便来点音乐就行，他能跟得上。

他站在钢管前，反手握住冰冷的钢管，瘦削的腰身弧线美好，高跟靴让他的腿看起来又细又长，Erin稍微侧过身，扭动臀部，冲台下呆滞的Coda坏笑。

Erin慢慢地扭着腰，踮起脚尖，如同划过一潭死水。慢慢抬起腿，秀着挺翘的臀部，作为支点的脚磨着地面，像极了等待恋人开口的磨蹭小鹿。

Erin一手抓紧钢管，一手滑到腰部位置的钢管，脚尖用力，一只腿在空中划出弧线，随后两腿收起来，借着钢管在空中转了一圈。他转到正面时，握紧钢管，将双腿大胆地打开，随后膝盖着地，跪在上面，红发落在他挺起的臀上。他保持跪着的姿势又转一圈，拽着钢管，背对着宾客大腿分开，缓慢地扭动着屁股，波浪般的魅惑让宾客的视线从他的屁股移到腰身，再移到黑色布料无法遮挡的蝴蝶骨。

Erin一脚点地，靠在钢管上，红发凌乱，他随意将红发别在耳后，挺着腰对Coda舔舔嘴唇。

他的腰慢慢下沉，臀缝贴着钢管下滑，没有一点羞耻心地再次张开他的双腿。台下有人吹口哨，有人咽口水，唯独Coda跟个大傻子一样。

Erin一腿勾住钢管，一腿伸直，在转圈的途中帅乱了刚理好的头发。Erin干脆将红发放下，侧身卧在舞台上，钢管贴着腿根，他抬起另一条腿，如果没有衣料的遮挡，他会被人看光最私密的地方。

Erin双腿夹住钢管，倒着转圈，他脚上的黑色皮靴反着惑人的光。他不该穿那么多跳着种舞，他应该穿得少点，只裹住一点地方，最好是皮质的热裤包裹着他浑圆挺翘的屁股，动作大点就能走光。他的腿绝对是最好看的那种，有不明显的肌肉伏在细嫩的皮肤下，沐浴的水滴一定会贪恋划过他腿部的感觉。

Erin的舞姿软绵绵却不失力量，刚柔并济，他可以像没有骨头似的缠在钢管上，转圈，然后岔开双腿，手指顺着笔直的钢管移到腿中央，挡住探究的目光，又在宾客想转移视线的时候收起手，最私密的地方贴在钢管上上下游移。

Erin再次转到宾客面前，像一条蛇软踏踏地趴下，胸膛贴在地上，将屁股支起来。他的裤子本来就不合腰，加上大幅度的舞动，皮带也拯救不了他：他的裤子往下滑了一截，此时宾客能随着Erin的扭腰看见Erin的内裤。

Erin才意识到这一点，在地上滚了一圈，一缕红发贴在他脸上。他勾住钢管，随着鼓点顺钢管爬起来，不忘扭着他的腰。

红发因为汗水黏在他的脖子上，魅极了。他又分开他的腿，控制着屁股，仿佛真的有人跟他做爱一样动着。

Erin本来是因为赌气才上来跳，他抬起眼皮，越过喧嚣的人群望向Coda。

Coda脸都黑了，斜着眼睛看他。

恩，火山爆发前夕。

Erin吐吐舌头，讨好般笑了笑。

Coda挑眉，Erin甚至幻听了一声蕴含着怒意的：“啧。”

你啧什么啧！

Coda打算走，Erin急忙停下，音乐还没奏完就拍拍屁股走人，台下有人起哄让Erin继续跳，Erin冷眼看着他们，做了个抹脖子的手势。

音乐也不奏了，宾客们都被突如其来的杀气吓倒。

Coda没Erin跑得快，Erin扑在Coda背上，Coda被吓了一跳，Erin也是。

Coda在发抖，生气地发抖。

Erin举手发言：“都怪你！”

恶人先告状，Coda怒火中烧，耳朵竖起来，上面的毛都炸了：“胡说八道！”

Erin跟他犟：“谁让你看别人！”

“大家都在看！”

“我不准！”

“我也不准你来这里！”

“哼！”

“更不准跳舞！成何体统！！”

“你当我男朋友我就不跳啦！”

“当！”

“好哦——”

……

……

“……？”

Coda理智回笼，皱着眉回忆刚才发生了啥。

Erin大口啵唧Coda，喜笑颜开：“M~~~UA！”

Coda又气又恼，怎么稀里糊涂就有男朋友了：“你……你……”

“男朋友~”

这人怎么那么坏！

Erin乐了，抓起Coda的手，揣在自己兜兜儿里，捂一捂刚到手的男朋友狼爪子：“我真是恋爱天才嗷！”

Coda没忍住，气上加气，随手拿起路边的木棍往男朋友屁股上抽了一下。

Erin惨叫一声：“嗷啊！”


End file.
